Se busca novio con biblioteca
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Hinata amaba los libros mas que a nada en su mundo para ella jamas existió nada mas que leer una buena historia , sus amigos estan preocupados de que para ella no exista nada mas ¿pero estará el amor por tocar pronto a su puerta?


**_Buenas dias mis querido lectores, como siempre la molestosa de onighiri XD insistiendo en publicar sus historias por estos rumbos _**

**_Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado y odiado Kishimoto _**

**_¡que comience la lectura!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Se busca novio con biblioteca<strong>

"Eres callada y misteriosa, una rareza entre las mujeres, prefieres un libro antes que el maquillaje…. pero es esa tu magia que me hace cada día mirarte"

Las imágenes se deslizaron por mi mente con un facilidad que me sentí tan viva y alegre de tener en entre mis manos aquel libro nuevo , sonreí satisfecha mientras las hojas se deslizaban entre mis dedos y mis ojos perlas se movían al compas de las letras, ajuste tranquilamente mis gafas , puse en mi ipod una dulce canción que fuera mi acompañante para mis aventuras y con tranquilidad deslice entre mis labios una paleta eso definitivamente era mi cielo

-¡Hinata, Hinata!- escuche desde lo lejos pero yo solo decidí fingir demencia y seguir en mi mundo

-¡Hinata de nuevo leyendo un libro !- una manos grandes me tomaron por los hombres y yo solo brinque sorprendía y molesta por la interrupción -!moo Kiba!- gruñí mientras cerraba mi libro y lo miraba con un puchero , el solo me miro resignado - A este paso jamás conseguirás novio-

Un calor inundo mis mejillas ante su comentario, ya sabía yo que no era muy popular y que esa peculiar costumbre mía de meterme entre los libros no hacía más que hacer me invisible ante el sexo masculino , pero no era necesario decir me eso yo hace años me había resignado a quedar me sola con mis libros y tal vez un gato … -¡ No estoy buscando novio!- el solo rio divertido y acaricio mi cabellos con cariño , le sonreí tímidamente

Mi nombres es Hinata Hyuga , tengo 16 años , soy bajita de piel tan blanca que Kiba suele decir parezco un fantasma , tengo unos ojos de un extraño color perla y un cabello tan largo que me llaga hasta las pantorrillas de un intenso color negro que suele destellar en color azul peor mi mayor rasgó es que amo la lectura , leer para mi resulta un placer tan indescriptible que hasta el día de hoy no he encontrado una sola cosa capaz de superar mi amor por ello , mis tardes, mañanas y días siempre estoy con los ojos pegados en alguna nueva historia, los únicos que me comprenden son mis amigos Kiba y Shino , son las únicas personas a parte de mi familia a quienes quiero de verdad son parte de mi perfecto universo feliz .

-Hinata no deberías leer mientras caminas por la calle - dijo Shino quien ya se encontraba a mi lado tan tranquilo y apacible como solo él podía , yo solo baje mi cabeza algo avergonzada por el regaño – lo…se pero… es …que..-

-Amas tanto leer que no puedes evitarlo - Kiba completo satisfecho – eres tan predecible Hinata-

Yo solo atine a mirarle alegre de que mi amigo me entendiera sin necesidad de soltar palabras , la timidez era una de mis penosas acompañantes de toda la vida y el pasar tanto tiempo en mis libros hacia tan difícil para mi poder soltar palabras en el mundo real , ¡rayos porque es tan difícil interactuar con la gente! Me reclame mentalmente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Shino - ¿de qué se trata esta vez? - tuve la necesidad de apretar el libro contra mi mecho como queriendo que sus relatos quedaran impregnado en mi mente - De ninjas- Kiba alzo una ceja intrigado , como esperando que empezara con mi relato – Un mundo donde la gente es entrenada para ser ninjas y el protagonista es uno de ellos , es algo torpe y suele fallar mucho - sonreí aun más feliz de pensar en aquel chico de fantasía , deseando en secreto conocerlo - pero también es muy perseverante , nunca se rinde y es muy alegre- finalice haciendo me una imagen mental de aquel chico – Yo creo que me he enamorado –

Mis amigos suspirados resignados de mis comunes "enamoramientos" pero era los mas cercano que había estado nunca de enamorar me de alguien –¡Hinata , ya te lo dije uno no puede enamorar se de personajes de ficción!- yo solo hice un puchero molesta de que atacaran a mi nuevo chico- Pero Kiba … es lindo-

Shino solo observo en silencio como es que me enfrascaba en una de nuestra acostumbrada discusión de por qué debería enamorar me de una persona real –¡ ¡Hash que se necesita para que te fijes en un chico real ! – grito fastidiado Kiba de mi necedad

-¡que tenga una biblioteca!- grite apenada , mientras mi amigo me miro algo asombrado por mi afirmación – si… si .. tuviera…Muchos…libros..definitivamente me enamoraría de el- afirme apenada mientras jugaba con mis dedos , en mi mente se creó la imagen mental de un guapo caballero que me ofrecía su manso y me llevaba volando a aun cielo lleno de libros , lleno de hermosas fantasías donde me perdería todos los días poco en realidad me importaba el caballero pero creo que eso sería necesario para enamorar me tal vez

- Hinata , mejor cómprate un gato- soltó mi amigo con una gotita de sudor en su frente - se llamara Kyubi-sama - afirme divertida de la conclusión de mi amigo y seguimos nuestro camino a a casa con tranquilidad , mientras yo me sentía ansiosa de llegar y enfrascar me de nuevo en mi libro … quien necesita un novio en la vida real pensé arrogante .

"La chica tímida miro con alegría cuando por fin vio cumplido el gran sueño de su amor al ser reconocido por toda la aldea y solo supo llorar de alegría al ver sus metas cumplidas - gracias a Kami-sama- susurro mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas"

Una tenue música acompaño ese momento en mi mente que se proyectaba como si fuera una película y yo me sentí aquella tímida chica que amaba en secreto a aquel interactivo ninja , desee momentáneamente tal vez algún día amar a alguien como ella lo hacía , de manera tan sincera y pura pero deseche los pensamientos cuando recordé que a menos que el chico tuviera una biblioteca detrás de el probablemente jamás llamaría mi atención así que solo suspire resignada – No tengo remedio – dije a la nada y decidí levantar me para dirigirme a clases, el día de hoy Shino y kiba tenían un entrenamiento especia con Gay-sensei por lo que no pude disfrutar de su compañía asique retire a la azotea donde me enfrasque de nuevo en mi lectura, la soledad nunca a sido un problema para mi .

Camine con tranquilidad entre los pasillos , imaginándome dentro de esa academia ninja donde todos levaban protectores y lanzaban cuniais pensando que tal vez la escuela no sería tan aburrida si fuera como en los libros , lleno de aventuras , pasillos secretos , amores latentes … quisiera vivir en mis historias pensé soñadora , cerré mis ojos y disfrute de cree me viviendo en uno de mis cuentos , lose era rara pero disfrutaba mi propia rareza.. amaba mi mundo

Me adentre en mi salón en silencio sin mirar a nadie pero cuando mis ojos se dirigieron a mi asiento me sorprendí al encontrar un curioso empaque multicolor sobre mi pupitre y con nerviosismo me acelere a tomarlo y lo abrí con nerviosismo dentro había uno libro que tenía en grandes letra doradas "Nuestro propio cuento" yo lo mire impresionada ¿Quién había dejando algo así para mi? Abrí el libro algo emocionada y entonces me percate de la pequeña tarjeta que se encontraba dentro

"_Aun no tengo la biblioteca para ofrecerte…pero por lo menos déjame comenzar con el primer ejemplar de la gran biblioteca que construiré para ti" _

_Tu siempre admirador : Naruto_

_Pd: te ves linda cuando lees_

Las mejillas se arremolinaron en un intenso color rojo y por instinto voltee hacia todos lados buscando al tal Naruto pero para mi vergüenza había pasado tanto tiempo entre libros que nunca me había tomado la molestia de aprender a reconocer mi compañeros -Naruto- escuche entre la platicas de mis compañeros y pos instinto voltee hacia esa voz .

una mirada azul capto la mía y por un instante mi tiempo pareció congelarse , el me sonrió y yo ya me sentía perdida ante los extraños latidos que se dieron en mi pecho con ese simple gesto …"tal vez no necesite un biblioteca " pensé hipnotizada

El movió solo siguió mirándome con sus intensos ojos azules y levanto su mano revelando una pequeña nota "me gusta que me mires… te aseguro lo harás más seguido" yo solo baje la mirada perturbada y tan roja como un tomate pensado que tal vez la llegada de kyubi-sama se atrasaría un poco y de reojo volvía mirarlo y sonreí tímidamente "Creo que encontrado un nuevo personaje"

Una nueva historia comenzaba…

"por que yo no pretendo sacarte de tu mundo sino contemplar tu belleza desde fuera .. Esperando paciente a que tu un día decidieras mirar me, he invitar me a adentrar me con contigo"

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bueno que tal? lose no es la gran cosa de historia pero es que vi la frase del título en un face y mi mente comenzó a volar sobre ello XDD<strong>

**Estoy considerando darle un segundo capítulo pero nose XD me gusta mucho este tipo de relato corto XD ¿ustedes que opinan?¿le parece una continuación?**

**Matane!**


End file.
